This invention relates to new and useful improvements in overhead hoist assemblies, particularly overhead hoist assemblies used in locations such as grain elevators or the like where grain trucks are driven into the elevator upon a cradle, are elevated by the overhead hoist assembly to dump the grain and are then lowered so that the grain truck can drive from the grain elevator. Such devices are common because of the desirability and necessity of unloading grain trucks rapidly and easily.
With conventional overhead hoist assemblies, a cradle is usually provided with a cable being attached to each end thereof and extending upwardly to an overhead hoist assembly. The front wheels of the truck are driven onto the cradle whereupon same is raised to dump the grain. After dumping, the truck is lowered and is driven from the terminal. However, the slack cables often engage the sides of the truck inadvertently and cause delay and sometimes damage to the truck and/or hoist assembly.